multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dsarune
The Dsarune are a race of sapients from the Kamodan Galaxy. They are the perpetual enemies of the Yraath. Physiology Appearance Most Dsarune, regardless of caste or planet of origin, have approximately the same body shape. At the base is a long, vermiform tail, on which the Dsarune achieves full mobility. The muscular and skeletal systems in the tail are superbly strong and durable, adapted for supporting the armored bulk of the torso. The torso is crustaceous, consisting of a thick external carapace, which protects the soft and fleshy organs underneath. The Dsarune possess a number of small eyes at the top of the torso (heads are not present). Two large depressions under the eyes are often mistaken for empty eye sockets; in reality, these are sophisticated olfactory organs which give the being what ammounts to an almost supernatural sense of smell. Dsarune possess two large pincers, used for fighting. As manipulatory appendages, Dsarune use six short, boneless arms. Internal Anatomy In most Dsarune, the digestive track found in so many other species is curiously absent, its role filled by the Feeder caste. The space left vacant is used to hold strong muscles and stem cells, allowing each Dsarune to become a perfect killing machine. The Dsarune brain is composed of two parts: the first controls all body actions, while the second is responsible for thought and problem-solving ability. Castes Overlord Overlords are, as their name might suggest, the leader caste in Dsarune society. They are naturally larger and more intelligent than the other castes, which serve them out of pure instinct- millions of years of evolution have rendered the other castes psychologically incapable of defying the Overlords. Compared with the other castes, Overlords breed quite slowly; a female is only likely to mate and give birth every fifty years. Like all Dsarune, Overlords lack the "moral compass" found in many other species. They have no ethics; only the deep-seated compulsion to advance their species and its goals. Feeder It has been mentioned before that standard Dsarune do not possess jaws or digestive tracks; the Feeder caste, the only non-sapient variety, fills this role. Feeders are large, worm-like creatures, little more than a digestive system complete with grinding mandibles. Completely immobile, Feeders rely on Laborers to bring undigested food to them. They possess needle-like hands, which it uses to inject nutrients into the bodies of other castes. Because of their vital role within the hive, Feeders are the most numerous caste, kept within the most heavily defended regions of the nest. In modern times, Feeders are kept on board the most powerful battleships, although certain forms of technology can replace them should the need arise. Laborer Laborers are a common caste, existing mainly to haul food to the Feeders and repair damaged sections of the nest (or starship). Laborers are among the less intelligent Dsarune, possessing little in the way of problem-solving ability. Warrior Warriors are a combat caste, equipped with naturally larger claws and a more aggressive temperment. They naturally assume battle positions when scared or stressed. In nature, Warriors primarily defended the hive from intruders and gathered food from outside. During modern times, Warriors form the ranks of the Dsarune armies, often becoming cannon-fodder in wars against the Yraath. Blazeguard A specialized caste, Blazeguard are the personal defenders of the Overlords. Instead of pincers, their large arms end in open-ended cylinders, capable of spraying a concentrated stream of boiling acid at intruders. Although their role has been largely replaced by flamethrowers and various security systems, Blazeguard are still kept on board most Dsarune ships as a matter of tradition. Sapience Culture In many ways, the Dsarune could be described as an ideal socialist society; every individual in the hive knows his/her place, and works hard to perform their role suitably. They consider themselves superior to individualist cultures such as the Yraath. Their humor is mainly derived from satisfaction, usually in the form of triumph over their enemies. Their word for this is usually translated as simply "aheh". It is significant to note that the Dsarune think in terms of their species as a whole, rather than centering on any individuals needs or desires. As a side effect of this, they tend to plan one, ten, or even a hundred years ahead, often failing to fully comprehend the current situation fully. In various incidents, this has been both an aide and a hindrance to their goal. Society In Dsarune society, the Overlord is seen as the supreme head of its hive. However, the Overlords are themselves are under the authority of the Sovereign Council, a collection of the oldest and most intelligent Overlords that direct warfare and colonization throughout the Kamodan Galaxy. The Soverign Council, and its most trusted lieutenants, is stationed permanently on the planet Isoptericaa. Language Technology History In fiction *Story: Carnifex Mechanica Category:Carnivores Category:Sapient Beings Category:Animals Category:Kamodan Galaxy